New York
by jeanneo patronum
Summary: Severus est obligé de suivre Hermione à New York pendant la période de noël. Entre beignets et patins à glace, les sentiments peuvent très vite se libérer! -petit os de noël.-


Petite note : Me revoilà dans un nouvel OS qui est placé sous le signe de noël. Certains trouveront cela « guimauve » mais je ne me voyais pas écrire quelque chose avec un Severus froid etc…

Je m'excuse déjà des éventuels fautes mais malheureusement, je vous le redis, l'orthographe n'est pas ma tasse de thé. ^^

Bref j'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

New York

 **« Je vais à Paris, je vais à Londres, je vais à Rome, et je dis toujours : « Il n'y a pas d'autre endroit comme New York. » C'est la ville la plus excitante au monde aujourd'hui. C'est comme ça. C'est tout. » Robert De Niro.**

Ah la période de noël,

Que ce soit dans le monde sorcier comme dans le monde moldu, cette période était généralement la plus appréciée avec toutes ces illuminations, cette neige qui tapissait le sol et qui était une arme des plus redoutables lors des batailles de boules de neiges…

Oui cette période créé l'euphorie chez les petits et la joie chez les grands.

Le château de sorcellerie Poudlard ne faisait pas exception à la règle. La neige qui recouvrait les jardins et le château, celui-ci paré de ses plus belles décorations, rendait l'endroit encore plus magique qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les élèves faisaient des concours du plus impressionnants bonhommes de neiges, des batailles monstrueuses de boules de neiges sous le regard amusé des professeurs tous dehors en ce jour.

Enfin presque tous…

Comme nous pouvions nous en douter, le maître des potions Severus Snape n'était pas de la partie. Seul dans ses cachots, il ruminait tout en corrigeant ses copies. Lui qui avait horreur de _ça_ devait sortir de son trou à cause de son agaçante apprentie Hermione Granger. Cette dernière lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à New York.

 _« Pour que vous aussi puissiez gouter aux joies des fêtes Severus ! Et puis sortir ne vous fera pas de mal… »_

La petite impertinente l'avait tanné avec ça durant des semaines avant que Minerva ne vienne y rajouter son grain de sel le menaçant de lui donner le rôle du père noël cette année s'il ne sortait pas de sa tanière.

Il avait donc dû accepter… La garce aurait dû être envoyée à Serpentard !

Hottant ses lunettes, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour mettre un pantalon noir, un col roulé noir et un manteau noir- il n'allait tout de même pas sortir de son registre vestimentaire !- puis se dirigea vers son salon.

Il allait se servir un verre de brandy quand quatre coups retentirent…

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hermione, tout en se préparant pour la soirée à venir, repensa à la manière dont elle avait forcé la main de son maître pour qu'il accepte de l'accompagner en ville. La première fois qu'elle lui avait demandée, cela s'était fait sur un coup de tête. Puis elle lui avait demandé encore et encore… Ne regrettant jamais sa proposition.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'elle avait commencé son apprentissage et malgré des débuts assez compliqué à cause des exigences de Snape, de drôles de liens s'étaient tissés entre eux. Elle avait commencé à l'apprécier puis petit à petit à l'aimer. Elle avait longtemps refoulé se sentiment puis l'avait accepté même si elle savait qu'il ne se passerait rien.

Voyant qu'il était presque 20h00, elle finit de se préparer, enfila un gros blouson, prit son sac à main et sortit en direction des cachots, priant pour qu'à la fin de cette soirée, Severus « apprécie » les fêtes de noël.

Après avoir pénétré dans la pièce lorsqu'elle en avait reçu l'autorisation, elle trouva Severus près de la table ou se trouvé l'alcool. Souriant à cette vue elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Voulez-vous m'accompagner ivre juste pour oublier cette « affreuse soirée » que vous vous apprêtez à passer en ma compagnie ?

-Loin de moi l'envie de vous accompagner ivre mort, je voyais plutôt ça comme un… remontant.

-Pouvons-nous y aller ?

-Puis-ce qu'il le faut. »

Le duo remonta des cachots et ils marchèrent jusqu'aux grilles du château silencieusement. Une fois arrivé sur la zone de transplanage, elle plaça doucement son bras sur le sien et les fit transplaner vers l'une des villes les plus touristiques des Etats-Unis.

Deux secondes plus tard, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux sur la ville. New York ville la plus peuplée des Etats-Unis, ville de Bob Dylan et Patti Smith, mais aussi là où se côtoient les quartiers chics avec ceux de Brookline ou se mêlent prostitution et drogue.

Lâchant le bras de Snape, elle les guida jusqu'au cœur de la ville, là où les passants se bousculaient, où l'on vendait des chocolats chauds, ou les enfants s'émerveillaient devant les vitrines éclairés.

Severus observa le visage d'Hermione qui s'était illuminé depuis leur arrivés ici. Elle avait continuellement le nez en l'air, observant les grattes-de-ciel. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle était belle.

Mais elle dut se sentir observée car elle abaissa ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux du grand brun.

« -Alors détestez-vous toujours autant cette soirée Severus ? » le taquinait elle

« Joker Granger. »

Rigolant, ils continuèrent à marcher avant de rencontrer un vendeur de beignets qui clamait que ses produits étaient les meilleurs de toute la ville. Tapant dans ses mains comme une gosse, Hermione agrippa le bras de Severus dans sa course folle aux beignets ne faisant pas attention au raidissement dans sa posture de l'homme. Elle leur acheta deux beignets à la cannelle ainsi que deux chocolats chauds.

Alors qu'elle mordait à pleine bouches dans son beignet, Severus lui, l'observait avant de le manger petit bout par petit bout.

Ils continuèrent leur marche silencieuse, silence qui fut rompu par le maître des potions.

« Hermione, vous avez un peu de sucre là. »

Avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de faire un geste, il porta sa main jusqu'au coin de sa bouche et effaça les résidus de sucre du bout des doigts. Ses yeux se fermèrent lorsqu'elle sentit le contact de ses doigts contre sa bouche. Bouche qui s'étira en un sourire lorsqu'il termina.

Tentant une approche, elle calla sa main dans son bras et se rapprocha de lui. Sentant que cela le mettait mal à l'aise, elle voulut retirer sa main avant de sentir qu'il la retenait.

Snape ne sut pas pourquoi il faisait ça mais ce soir, il voulait juste profiter de cette soirée avec la Gryffondor qui avait pris sans le savoir une place considérable dans sa vie.

Cet instant s'écourta au moment où les yeux de la rouge et or trouvèrent une grande surface glacé qui faisait office de patinoire.

« Oh chouette nous pourrons patiner ! »

Nous ?!

Severus allait répliquer mais déjà son apprenti transformait ses chaussures. Il l'a vit s'élancer sur la glace assez aisément. Il lança discrètement un sors de repousse moldus pour qu'elle puisse être la seule à pouvoir profiter de l'endroit. Il allait fourrer ses mains dans ses poches avant de sentir un paquet. Il le sortit et y découvrit un paquet de cigarette. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fumé et à la vue de l'objet meurtrier, il ne put s'empêcher dans glisser une entre ses lèvres fines et de l'allumer d'une main fébrile.

Hermione, en le voyant faire, s'approcha de lui et, une fois à sa hauteur, lui retira la cigarette de la bouche pour en tirer une bouffée avant de la jeté au sol.

« Fumer n'est pas bon pour la santé. »

Elle l'attira à lui et transforma ses chaussures. Il s'apprêta à protester mais son peu de pratique le fit chuter au sol ce qui provoqua un beau fou rire chez la jeune femme. Severus faillit partir en la plantant, là, seule mais il abandonna bien vite l'idée lorsqu'il la vit patiner vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« Severus… vous allez bien ? » tenta-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

Elle tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'agrippa avant de la faire chuter à son tour, elle s'écrasa sur lui dans un petit cri surpris. Elle éclata de rire alors que Severus se contenta d'un petit sourire. Une fois calmé, elle le regarda et une tension s'installa entre eux. Elle s'apprêta à parler mais se stoppa quand retentit de la musique dans les hauts parleurs de la ville, qui diffusaient My Way de Franck Sinatra.

Hermione se redressa suivit de Severus, se faisant face.

« Dansez avec moi. »

Elle acquiesça et qu'il plaça ses mains dans le creux de ses reins. Elle enroula ses doigts derrière sa nuque et ils se mirent à tourner sur la glace sur le rythme de la musique. Si le début fut maladroit, le Serpentard réussi à trouver son équilibre.

La tête d'Hermione trouva naturellement da place dans le torse masculin alors que Severus posait sa tête au sommet de son crâne. La jeune femme pouvait sentir le cœur de l'homme s'affoler et cela serra le sien. Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur son torse pendant que son nez retraçait la ligne de sa gorge jusqu'à son menton. Elle releva sa tête vers lui, attendant un geste de sa part.

Elle le vit alors abaisser sa tête doucement vers elle, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Il put lire dans ses yeux le feu vert qu'il attendait avant d'apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et tendre, presque timide et maladroit. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, souriant malgré eux. Chacun décida de ne pas parler pour ne pas briser la magie de l'instant.

La tête d'Hermione reprit sa place contre le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait tout en fredonnant la chanson. Elle ne le sut pas immédiatement mais ce soir, leurs vies respectives venaient de changer à jamais.

Mais en attendant, la neige tombait sur New York, venant se coller dans les cheveux des futures amants qui continuèrent à danser ensemble bien après que la voix de Sinatra ne se soit évanouit dans la nuit.

Avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions dans une review !

Je vous souhaite à tous un bon réveillon, un bon noël et de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années !

Jeanneo.


End file.
